Innocence Lost Edited
by OBMcKenzie
Summary: When Kagome is assaulted and raped her relationship with the world is changed forever. Censored version. The rating is for violence and the adult situation found within. Pairs: MirSan KagInuFinal Chapter Up
1. The Miko

Pre-Story Author notes: This is a censored version of my original story. I've removed most of the violence that was deemed unfit by I don't believe in censorship since this website is not mine I will listen to athority. The original version of this story can be found on my website/live journal. A warning that this story is about adult situations and does contain violence, if you are not comfortable reading a story that rape isinvolved (but not in detail)you should not be reading this story.

With all of that said, here is the story

--- Chapter One ---

"Bitch, STAY STILL!" Roared the gruff man's voice as he threw the young girl to the ground. He sneered and hovered over top of her, holding her wrists down. Reaching out he pulled a rope around her hands, tying her body down. He ran his hand in a soft caressing manner across her chin. The young girl gathered her strength and spit in the man's face. He grabbed a hold of her face and squeezed before grabbing a pitcher of hot water and pouring it on her face. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth the water tried to drown her.

"He will kill you." She gargled through the water and the man slapped her across the face. He straddled her body again and laughed in her face.

"No one cares that you are here. And even if they did, I'll be done with you by the time they get here."Her face looked withdrawn and he smiled darkly at her. "No one came for you last night, what makes you think they'll come tonight."

_Inuyasha…_her brain was screaming a million thoughts at once, but the same name kept repeating as it had for the past day or so. She'd lost track of time, focusing on this one name was the only reason she was still alive.

"You know you like it slut." The raspy voice spoke in her ear as he tore at her clothes. The man was much more violent tonight. In the last few minutes he had practically destroyed the clothes she had on while beforehe'd been calm enough to have her remove them, leering at her as she did. The young raven haired girl struggled, violently enough to throw the man slightly off center. Aggravated the man slapped her across the face and twisted her arm, effectively pinning her again. He quickly tightened the bonds that held her, almost cutting her skin. Tears streamed down her burning face. She gasped for air and then laid still, her brain silently screaming for it all to stop. She welcomed the black darkness but the man could sense her slipping away and would pull at her hair to bring her back. Every time she went to pass out the man would beat her body, forcing her awake. She tried to scream but her voice refused to work; only gurgling noises that would be silenced with a fist or a palm. The man forced himself upon the helpless young miko thoughout the night, taking her young beauty repeatedly.

The sun rose to find the girl hog tied to a tree, and struggling to breathe. Her ribs ached with fire as her flesh screamed in cold and protest. She was nude but, one wouldn't be able to tell from the dark bruising across her body from days of mistreatment. She cried soundlessly, tears flowing down her cold naked skin as she shivered. Her breathing was slowing, as she was slipping away into unconsciousness. She would shutter awake every few moments as her body reacted to memorys of being hit. She was so weak that breathing was a struggle, a calculated move that she had to force her body to do. She had no strength left, only enough to blurrily see a very red shadow falling from the sky. Her last thought was of the fiery death she assumed was coming.

Her brain allowed one last thought as she slipped away into the darkness that she's wanted to come for hours.

_Inuyasha…_

--End Chapter—

Notes: Short, they will get longer, I promise. Thank you to all the people that reviewed this story before. You can find the original at my website/livejournal.


	2. The Words

---Begin Chapter Two---

Kagome's brain registered the soft sounds of a cabin around her, on indoors. Faded sounds floated in on a light breeze from outside the cabin, people talking softly and birds singing happily in the sunshine. She could feel the beautiful sunshine through her closed eyes, realizing it was very late in the day. Kagome shifted be position in the sleeping bag and froze instantly as white hot pain shot through her body. Everything in her body screamed in pain, but she couldn't even pin point the origin, only knowing that she felt as if her whole body was broken. She made no sounds, her breathing became quick and as she relaxed back into her original position the pain lessened. She relaxed her face and let out a long slow sigh, taking stock of what still hurt.

She heard a slight shifting in the corner across from her and slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Inuyasha sat slumped up against the wall across from her, looking exhausted. He was covered in blood, but the blood on his face looked different. Runny, kind of. As if tears have been running down his face and mixed with the blood, causing long streaks of pink to run down his face.

She took a slow ragged breath, _why was Inuyasha crying?_ She furrowed her brow and, in a horrible flood, the events of the previous night came racing back to her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and tears began streaming out of her eyes. Her face went white and her breathing became short and labored, again.

Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly and they focused immediately on Kagome. He was next to her in a second, lifting her body gently into his lap. She turned farther white and then green. Against the pain she managed to turn away from Inuyasha and retched on the floor of the hut. Inuyasha rubbed her back, holding her long hair out of the way. His jaw clenched as she threw up the contents of her stomach and then settled back into his lap. He gently wiped her mouth, rage at the bastard had done this to her welling up inside of him again.

She looked up at him, hurt brown eyes gazing into his amber ones. Her eyes shook with fear and hurt, searching his for an answer, for hope, for comfort. Tears welled up again and he pulled her close to his chest. She could feel his head nuzzle into her hair and his arms supporting and caressing her. She opened her mouth, attempting to speak but nothing came out. Gathering her strength she shifted her head to look him in the eye, their faces were mere inches apart when she found her voice.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, voice raspy from screaming. His eyes searched hers, he made no attempt to hide his concern and fear from her now. "I love you…"

Inuyasha's face flushed red and she could feel the heat from it. She held his gaze as he tried to avert his eyes. Her mind was lost in a sea of fear and anguish, but she needed to know. She needed to hear affection, she needed love. She felt so empty inside, so broken. She wanted his words to drown out the ugliness that she felt inside.

_He has to love me…if Inuyasha doesn't love me... I'm broken, used and spent and thrown aside. Please... Inuyasha..._ Kagome's mind kept thinking of how no one could possibly love her, that she was damaged goods. Her eyes pleaded with his, begging him.

Inuyasha looked surprised and slightly taken back at Kagome's desperation. He was confused but somehow he knew that he had to tell her. He couldn't lie to her, not now.She needed to know, he wasn't afraid of telling her anymore. Somehow he knew that he would lose her forever if he wasn't truthful, if he didn't tell her.

He closed his eyes slowly and lowered his head slightly and whispered, "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha," she whispered, pleading. _Oh god...he doesn't..._

"I love you." He said quietly cutting her off. He opened his eye, peaking at her. Tears were welling in her eyes and a soft smile was blooming on her face. He opened both eyes and gathered her closer to him, burying his face into her neck. He felt her body softly shake and he slowly rockedher body, like his mother used to do for him.

Kagome's mind was settling, he loved her. Used, beaten, and broken he loved her. Part of her fears of the past few nights began to slowly slip and melt away. Her body softly shook from the sobs but she was slowly relaxing and becoming comfortable. She could feel the darkness reaching up to take her away and she resisted long enough to speak to him.

Her voice was quiet and childlike, full of fear and hope. She sounded like a young baby girl that had scrapped her knee for the first time. "…thank….you…"

Her head reeled and she looked up at him for a moment before the darkness of unconscious sleep took her away. She was comforted to know that she was safe, Inuyasha had her. Nothing would take her again.

---End Chapter Two---

More notes: Please review and let me know how this story makes you feel. Thank you for reading this and allowing me to share this story with you.


	3. The Kitsune

If you've read this chapter from my previous posting of this story please read it again. I've changed it. Please reread all chapters, thye've all been editted.

FB indicates a flashback, just in case anyone gets confused.

---Chapter Three---

Inuyasha pushed aside the bamboo shade door as he stepped out into the blinding brightness of the midday sun. He paused and allowed his attention to focus behind him slightly before letting the bamboo fall back into place. Kagome was asleep again, though this time he hoped it was far more peaceful then it had been in the past two days. Sighing he leaned against the outside of the small building. It had been three days since he had rescued her from that horrible human. A little over two weeks ago she had wanted to go home, to her time. Growling inwardly he thought, _I should not have let her leave. I should have gone with her and stayed by her side. This wouldn't have happened..._

The horrid memory of that human's awful stench mixed with Kagome's sweet blood flooded his senses as if the smell still existed. As if the manwas standing before him.His nostril's flared and Inuyasha turned from the hut. Wandering slowly away, heneeded to think. His body and mind had simply not had the time to process the events of the past few days, he had only enough time to react, and thinking might have cost Kagome her life. A gentle breeze from behind him moved his kimono and filled his lungs with Kagome's sweet scent, and the bitterness of her body's state.

"It cost her something far more important." He said quietly to himself as he arrived at his tree. He jumped and lightly landed on the branch the over looked the hut and surrounding area. He remained quiet a moment, listening for sounds of distress from the small hut below. When he was sure that Kagome was still asleep he let his mind go, thinking back to right before she left for home, to right before his world had changed forever.

-- FB--

"Sit, Inuyasha" said Kagome quietly, she didn't even look up as the half-breed was flattened. She continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"You shouldn't insult Kagome's cooking Inuyasha." Shippo said before moving to hid behind the raven haired girl, knowing she would protect him. Miroku and Sango smiled in a laughing way before carrying on the conversation they had been having about jewel shards and demons.

"Speaking of coming battles," Kagome said interrupting them again, "since I can't sense any shardsaround here and we'll probably have to travel for a while to find something. I should really go home and spend some time with my family and try and get ahead on my studies. That way I can stay here for a while and won't have to worry about tests and getting back right away."

"Again?" Inuyasha whined through a mouthful of ramen noodles, "Aren't the jewel shards important to you?"

"Well, think of it this way. If I go home for a few days now, I won't have to for a while. And…" She paused drawing out the last word and smiling mischievously. "While I'm gone I can make sure to bring lots of ramen and sweets back with me."

Inuyasha took another mouth full of ramen before glaring at Kagome. He was about to open his mouth to speak before Sango made a noise.

"I really could use a few days to head back to my village and make some repairs and check up on things." Sango chimed in, smiling warmly and winking at Kagome, "It will take me a few days, and I think a little rest and break would be prefect right now. Especially since the new moon is in a fewdays."

Kagome returned the warm smile and mouthed a thank you to Sango, who waved a hand in return.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted and then reluctantly agreed to take Kagome back to the well in the morning. He would expect her to return in a handful of days, and said he would meet her at the well. She was to wait for him there.

-- End FB--

Grunting Inuyasha was brought back to the present by soft voices and a familiar group of scents on the breeze. He could hear the voices of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo approaching in the distance. The three had gone to Sango's village together shortly after Kagome had gone home. They knew absolutely nothing of the past few days events. Inuyasha silently wished that he could be as oblivious as they were. He watched them approach, laughing happily, utterly mindless to how badly the world had been damaged.

Slipping from the tree he made to stop them before they reached the hut and Kagome. He needed to warn them. As he passed said hut he paused slightly, listening for any change in Kagome's condition. Everything sounded and seemed stable and quite, just as if she was sleeping soundly, which is what he wanted to hear. He moved off again, quickly but quietly approaching the laughing trio. When they saw his somber expression they slowed and their faces fell into concern and bewilderment.

"Something's wrong…" Sango whispered and stopped as Inuyasha walked up to them. She felt a sudden chill and noticed that something just felt off. She realized that she couldn't hear Kagome's bubbly voice, and with Inuyasha looking so down…

Inuyasha stopped before them, his amber eyes swirling with hurt, fear, and anger. The other two knew almost immediately that something was wrong with Kagome, but the three didn't make a sound, waiting for Inuyasha to speak. Waiting to hear the horror he was about to unleash.

"Kagome..." His voice broke a little and he stopped. He went to open his mouth, but paused. He didn't want to admit it to the world that he'd failed to protect her, but their friends deserved to know what happened to her. "..She's been... raped."

Miroku's eyes grew large and Sango gasped. Sango's free hand reached out for Miroku's as did his. She looked to the monk for support, but then realized that Shippo was there. The young pup looked confused, looking quickly back and forth between the adults. She knelt, sadly smiling at Shippo. She quietly explained what rape was in terms that the young fox could understand. His reaction was violent, fear and angerdriving the young fox's emotions.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed at Inuyasha before burying his sobs into Sango's kimono.

--- End Chapter Three ---

Author notes: I know that the word rape didn't really exist in the feudal era, I'm sure they had it. I was going to try an not use it, but the word gets much more of a reaction then "she was sexually assualted." So that explains that.

Shadow, you asked why Inuyasha was crying. You'll find out shortly with the story, but I don't think I'll kill Kikyou. We may have a run in with her, but no killing, as of yet anyway. I hope that isn't too huge of a spoiler.

Iknow that this isn't your typical fanfic. I'm kind of giving it a lot more depth then the anime does, and most other stories. I kind of like giving the characters the depth that I alwayssee in the story lines, or the portential that the story lines could have. The next few chapters, up to 5, will be updated quickly (like today)and after that it might slow down. I have finals approaching so they might get here faster or slow down, can go either way.

Thank you again for all the reviews.


	4. The Loss

--- Chapter Four ---

The scream of pure blame and bitterhatred hit Inuyasha somewhere deep inside, like salt on an open wound. He'd been wrestling with that thought in the back of his mind for several days, and the fox cub's words drove the knife in his heart deeper, he knew the child spoke the truth. His face sunk as he watched Shippo sob, the kitsune was so upset. Inuyasha lifted head slightly looking to Miroku and then Sango, he then spoke simply and softly. "We need to talk."

Inuyasha turned from them and began walking away from then not waiting for them to follow. Sango bent and picked up Shippo, before looking to Miroku for support. She absent mindedly petted the young cub as his sobs slowly subsided. "It's okay Shippo. I don't think its Inuyasha's fault.Let's go hear what he has to say, I'm sure he did everything he could."

They followed Inuyasha to a set of logs a short distance from the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat on the log across from Inuyasha and waited. A heavy silence floated amongst them as they sat and waited for the world to end. Inuyasha wasdeeply troubled and looked as if he was fighting himself for control. Finally he lifted his head, looking at each of them and then down into the small pit where Kagome would cook his ramen. Closing his eyes he sighed and opened his mouth.

"Not long after you three left for Sango's village I heard rumors of some demons to the north carrying jewel shards and destroying villages. Since Kagome wasn't due back right away I decided to check it out." _If only..._he thought, _if only I'd stayed.._ "While I was gone, Kagome decided that she would return a few days earlier. When she came out of the well a group of bandits saw her in her unusual clothes and decided to take her…"

He sighed and lifted his eyes. There was an intense anger behind them, mixed with horror it gave both the monk and slayer chills to the bone. Inuyasha had a wild look to him, nothing they had seen before from the half demon, and not even in battle did he look as fearsome as he did that moment. He opened his mouth and they would swear later that though his eyes looked terrifyingly evil, his voice was dripping with sorrow and pain.

"I returned shortly after, but it was the night of the full moon. When she did not return through the well by the evening of the nextI went after her…"

--FB--

Inuyasha glared at the well before lifting his head to look at the sky, the sun hung low. Aggravated he stood from his spot in the grass. Something felt wrong; a deep uneasiness was growing inside of him. He couldn't understand this feeling of hurt and doubt in the pit of his stomach. Making up his mind he approached the well and vaulted over the side. He traveled through the strange blue light and appeared inside of the building that hid the well in Kagome's time.

Pissed that he had been forced to come get her yet again; he stormed out of the small building, slamming the screens open. Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching Kagome's scent as well as that of her family's before he moved towards her home. He was stopped halfway across the courtyard by a female voice much like Kagome's.

"Inuyasha?" it called, sounding surprised and confused. He turned towards his name to see Kagome's mother and brother standing there with large brown bags. From the scent he could tell it was food, but he couldn't smell ramen so he wasn't interested. He made a grunt of a hello, "I'm here to take Kagome back, she's late again."

Kagome's mother and brother exchanged looks before her mother gave Inuyasha a concerned one. "She.. She left a day or two ago."

Inuyasha's face fell as did Kagome's mothers. Both had similar thoughts at that moment, horrible terrifying thoughts of the possibly of Kagome's current situation. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked into the mother's eyes. Fear resided there. It looked as if it was something that she battled with daily but was the first time she's been forced to directly confront it. Inuyasha's face quickly reset itself to a calm, safe expression, but the knots in his stomach threatened to turn his whole body inside out if her didn't find Kagome that instant.

"I'm sure you just missed her." Kagome's mother's voice held only the slightest shake in it. Inuyasha noted that she covered her fear well, obviously not to scare herself or her son. "I'm sure that's it."

Inuyasha paused, watching the women's eyes as they pleaded with him. _Find her_, they said to him, _Find my child_, _find her **alive**_. He did not want to disobey them, for his own sanity. He opened his mouth, eyes locked with hers, "Yes, she was probably out on a walk with Kaede and just I missed her."

He turned and with two steps was back inside the shack and with a leap he was into the well. His blood was racing, roaring in his ears, and he finally understood the feeling he'd had all day. Cursing himself he leapt out of the well and into the feudal era. S_hit, how could I have missed her scent? Where could she be? Damn it. _He hung there in the air, sniffing and looking around. Searching the air for a hint of Kagome.

The sun burned red in the distance; red like the anger he could feel welling up within him. _Damn wench, where could she be..! _Growling he caught a faint scent on the breeze. It reeked of disgusting bandits and filth, but mixed in was lavender and the horrible smell of Kagome's blood! The half breed touched the ground and took off in the direction of the scents.

_Hang on Kagome…_he thought desperately, his mind changing instantly from anger towards the girl to fear that she was lost. His mind was desprite for hope, clinging to the idea that Kagome was a tough girl. _I need you to hang on. I'm not going to lose you, not yet. Please.. Kagome. I'm such a fool. I should have gone home with her, I shouldn't have left the village. How could she do something like this! _

There was a new smell mixed in with Kagome's blood. He couldn't quite place it, it was something different, unusual… he took a deep lungful as he ran, filling his lungs with this new smell. Finally, it snapped in his brain, he placed the scent. _Sex…sex on Kagome's scent. FUCK! _Roaring he moved faster, his eyes were changing color, slipping to red. The fires of rage burned within him, his anger roared within his chest.

_No one touches Kagome. She's MINE! She is MY mate, mine. I'll destroy whoever did this, they will suffer. I will rip them limb frm limb._Moving in leaps and bounds Inuyasha's mind raced with his feet. The knowledge that someone was having his Kagome was driving him more and more insane with every step. She was his and his alone. He may not have marked her for himself but that didn't change the fact that she was his. He would not allow some weak human bandit steal away his Kagome, and in such a manner.

Amidst all this anger, Inuyasha didn't notice that tears had begun flowing down his face. His vision blurred slightly, but he assumed that it was from therage, from loosing control. His brain raced wildly, anger flowing like blood, swirling around and taking control of him.Within all of this rage a small thought sprouted, Inuyasha's greatest fear, bloomed in the rage and slowly began to take hold.

_Just don't die Kagome, I can't lose you. Not yet. You need to hang on until I get there..._

----

"I ran through the night, they had gotten so far so quickly and I kept loosing their scent…" Inuyasha paused in his story telling, feeling the rage build up within him again. As he gained control of his emotions he heard shifting within the hut. He moved instantly, on his feet andthrough the doorwaywithin seconds, leaving the group surprised but to their own thoughts.

Sango stared off into space, mindlessly petting the fox cub and Kirara. Miroku was the first to move, he stood and stretched. Staring after the inu demon for a momentbeforehe began to light a fire. They would need to cook a dinner soon; the sun was close to being set.

"It's not his fault Shippo." Sango said slowly, coming out of her trance she looked to Shippo. His eyes welled with tears as he looked away.

"He shouldn't have left her." The cub said stubbornly. He knew there was nothing that anyone could have done, but he couldn't face that idea. He wanted to feel better, he figured the if he blamed someone he could feel better. He wanted to hate someone.

"Hedidn't know, none of us could have known. Its not…" She began but the cub wanted to hear none of it. He wanted someone to blame, he wanted to hate Inuyasha for the horror that Kagome must have gone through, for the shame of it all. The cub jumped up and ran away, into the forest, sobbing; "It's all his fault!"

"Shippo..." Sango stated, leaning forward to go after him, but a hand on hers made her stop. She looked to Miroku who had a calm and understanding look on his face. He shook his head and then returned his attention on the fire. Kirara cooed and then leapt from the log, following Shippo into the forest.

Sango sighed and watched Miroku for a moment, hesitating she reacted out to touch him and stopped. Making up her mind she fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him. She released the tears she been unknowingly holding inside, into his back, sobs shaking her strong but gentle form. Miroku didn't move, he simply placed his hands over top of hers and squeezed lightly. Even he understood the gravity and horror of what had happened of what Sango must be feeling. His antics would be forgotten for another day, now was definitely not the right time, but the urge was far too tempting.

"Eechi!" Sango gasped as she felt Miroku's hand on her rear end. She smacked him upside the head. She sat back on the log and looked to the hut, wondering how Kagome was.

--- End Chapter Four ---

Author notes: The chapters will probably stay this long for a while now. I try to find moment to end a chapter one, well not find. That's not right. When I'm writing the sections of the story have natural endings that I seem to just come across. As if my mind says, "commercial break" and I oblige it. It's kind of funny. I'll be writing a chapter fairly quickly, I'll be in the zone and nothing can interrupt my focus, until I come to an "ending" or "break" and then my storyboard mind kind of goes to sleep for a little while. I usually end a chapter when I need to get up and walk away from my laptop.

My mind also works with music. I often have my itunes going in the background with songs that are going to make me feel the emotions that I'm going to write about. Like the violent first chapter I was listening to angush girly rock, and linkin park. Chapters 2,3, and 4 I've been listening to lifehouse, the calling, and Sarah Mclaughlin. I think for the next chapters it will be more lifehouse, with Joss Stone and some Inuyasha opennings and closings.

Music is a huge insperation for me. I can't get into a chapter unless I have the right stuff playing. i spent my first hour of writing time selecting tracks to inspire me. Usually its music that makes me cry or want to sing along or reminds me of loved ones.

Thank you all for the reviews. I love and cherish each review I get.


	5. The Old Miko

--FB-- is Flashback as always

--- Chapter Five ---

Inuyasha stepped inside the hut, eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. Kagome was sitting up, looking at him. Her eyes were dark pools clouded by tears and wide with fear. She was shaking and when she saw Inuyasha her visibly body relaxed. He moved forward, kneeling beside her. She instantly launched herself at him, burying her face in his fire red kimono. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, running his claws through her soft hair while she cried.

"I thought you'd left me." She whispered, not looking up at him, speaking directly into his kimono. "My dream…and then you weren't here when I woke up. I thought…"

"It's okay. I didn't leave, I was only just outside. Ssshh" He said comfortingly, still stroking her hair. "You should sleep again Kagome. You need to get your strength back."

He gathered her up, lifting her body to lie across his lap, she snuggled into his shoulder. He flattened her stray hairs and moved them behind her ear. It wasn't long before she was sleeping again, her chest rising and falling softly. He stayed there for a few moments more before Kaede entered the hut; Inuyasha lifted his head to glance at her. The old woman's eyes looked more troubled then ever before, fearing for the young miko's health.

"How is she?" The old woman asked. She'd been helping Inuyasha take care of Kagome since he brought her back a few nights ago. The older woman had been out collecting herbs that would heal the miko's body and spirit. She doubted that there was much she could do to heal the girl's mental troubles, which would come with time, but she could help the body. Kagome's body had recovered an amazing amount over the last few days. Kaede was happy to see that even though the girl was battered and broken, her drive to survive was still very strong. She gave all the credit for the girl's will to survive to Inuyasha. He hadn't told her what had happened when he returned with her damaged body, but she could see the bond between the two growing stronger then ever before, even strong then the bond he had once shared with her sister. Inwardly smiling she began to prepare the herbs. It was horrible that an event so despicable had to happen for the two to become closer, but she was glad that good was going to come from disaster.

"Sleeping, again." He said quietly before placing Kagome back into her sleeping bag. Kaede moved around the hut and started preparing herbs for the young girl. Inuyasha touched Kagome's face again lightly and then turned to the old woman. "Kaede, she's sleeping a lot..."

"She'll be fine Inuyasha. Her body will decide when it's slept enough." She said, not looking at him. Inuyasha nodded slowly and looked again at Kagome before going outside again. There was something about the way Kaede didn't seem too troubled about Kagome that set him at ease. The old bat did know her way around medicine and healing people, he decided that he could trust her on this one.

"Eechi!" and the sound of a slap greeted his ears as he stepped outside. Sango sat fuming while Miroku rubbed his face. Shaking his head, Inuyasha moved back to the group, and they both returned to sitting on the log.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, and Sango looked to the woods. He understood. The fox cub had run off, he understood. Sighing Inuyasha started his story again, knowing he would have to deal with that later.

--FB--

Inuyasha ran through the night. His anger and frustration grew with every step. His progress was slow because of the faint scent, he would lose it every once and a while. This often forced him to stop and find it again. Each time he picked up the scent again his body would burst forward in a violent flash of red and silver.

Before long the scent of vile humans was dominating the air. He couldn't move without it invading his delicate nostrils. Kagome's scent was stronger too; he could almost feel her pain in the thick air. The sun rose off the horizon, greeting the day with a beauty that was a sharp contrast to that of Kagome's and Inuyasha's world. Inuyasha jumped into the air, hanging there he moved over a small clearing where he could see a body.

She looked so broken and it fuelled his rage even further. He fell through the tall trees and into the middle of the camp. He stood there, silently soaking in the scene. Kagome laid naked, tied to a tree. He moved forward, removing the top portion of his kimono and draped it delicately on her body, being sure to cover her fallen form as best he could. While he tenderly did this the men of the camp began to stir. The young girl they had taken breathed a name before she was lost to the darkness.

"Inuyasha..." was her soft whisper of desperation, hopefulness, and gratitude. Her world of pain and longing for his rescue was conveyed in one word, in his name. Flames of fury devoured his flesh, threatening to burn right through his skin. He straightened and turned to face the men. His hand went to the sword at his side and then he shook his head. He wanted the pleasure of beating the lives out of these humans; the blood would feel better against his skin then on his sword. Then there was a roar that erupted from the very soul of Inuyasha and escaped from his mouth.

Of the men that survived from the hellish beating that the humans took, one would later describe it as if the devil himself had inhabited the soul of the half demon and took his revenge for living in hell upon the flesh of the men. They had never seen a half demon enjoy the torture and murder that it took from these humans. They said that the half demon spoke only once that morning, after the beating was complete…

Inuyasha gently gathered Kagome's broken body into his arms. His kissed her forehead softly. His body and manner was completely different then it had been only moments ago. He was soft and gentle, not wanting to jostle the girl. Before he left the camp he looked to the few survivors he had left, those that he could not find her scent on, and said, "Kagome is MY mate, no one else's. If anyone tries to fuck with her again, they will suffer at my hands."

Again his expression settled to gentleness as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He adjusted her gently and then took off.

--FB--

"I…" Inuyasha paused, controlling himself, "I don't know exactly how long they had her or what they did to her. She…. I'm afraid to ask her. She's been sleeping for hours and hours at a time. She wakes up crying and shaking. Shippo is right, I wasn't there to save her."

"Inu…yasha.." Sango started but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I know that I should not feel guilty, there were a million things that could have gone differently, it could be much worse… but all I know is that if I had gone with her she would be fine. I'm not going to make that mistake again..." He spoke softly, mostly to himself. Sango lowered her head, looking to her hands.

They all sat in silence for a little while, trapped in their own thought processes. The breeze moved past them and lifted the smoke of the fire into the freshly set sky. Inuyasha watched as the smoke rose into the air and danced away. There was the sound of bamboo rustling as Kaede stepped out into the evening air. She moved towards the group and spoke quietly, "Kagome is awake. She's feeling much better. I think it would be good for her to come outside, be with supporting people, and have something to eat."

They all agreed that it would be a good idea. Sango wasn't sure what to say to her best friend, but she didn't want Kagome to suffer alone. Inuyasha, without a word, rose to collect Kagome from the hut. He could hear Kaede saying to the others as he left them, "She's been through a lot. It's best the she relaxes and is comfortable with friends. Her body will heal; it's the other wounds that I'm not so sure about."

As Inuyasha entered the hut his eyes fixed on Kagome. She was sitting up, waiting on him. She still looked frail but her eyes where lively, looking hopeful and excited to see him then they had in recent days. Whatever Kaede was giving Kagome it seemed to be working. She was awake, and didn't look so frightened or depressed. He bent down and gathered the young girl up. He stood and carefully adjusted her body in his arms. She was watching him, watching his eyes as he moved. "You told them…?"

He looked away from her, slightly ashamed that he had done so, "Yeah."

"Its okay...I'm glad that you did." She said quietly, touching his cheek in a reassuring way. She didn't want to explain what happened; she wanted to be with those she loved. He gently carried her outside and set her down on the log across from Miroku and Sango. She was dressed in the robes of a miko; it hid most of the damage well, only a dark bruise over one eye and cheek. She smiled slightly at Miroku and Sango.

"I'm okay..." she said with a wavy but strong voice. "What's for supper?"

Inuyasha sat beside her, remaining protectively close to her. There was a shout from the woods and Inuyasha was careful to position his body between it and Kagome. The fox demon bounced on Inuyasha's head and landed in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped as the force of the ball of fur hit her bruised body. The cub latched onto her robes and tears streamed down his face. Kagome was confused but relieved in a way, to see Shippo.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked, peaking up at her in between sobs. Kagome smiled slowly and patted his head gently.

"Yes Shippo. I'm safe now…" She smiled and lifted her head to look at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha saved me, just like always."

"but… it's his fault that you were hurt." He complained grumpily, glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasped at Shippo's words. Shaking her head she looked again to the fox cub.

"Oh no, Shippo; it's not Inuyasha's fault…" She said, tears glistening her eyes lightly. "No its mine, it's my own fault. Don't blame Inuyasha; he did the best he could."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said and put an hand on her shoulder.

"Its true Inuyasha," She said looking up at him. Her eyes were unreadable to him. A dark emotion was there, he couldn't read it. He opened his mouth to protest again but she silenced it with a hand. "I should have gone straight to the village or waited for you. I got distracted and then there were these guys who were fighting a demon. They saved me and then invited me to eat with them. They gave me something and I couldn't move..."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said in a low way, _Baka… she thinks it all her fault._

"It really is… It's all my fault. I should-"She meant to say more but was silenced by Inuyasha's lips on hers. She blinked a few times and then relaxed and closed her eyes. She lifted a hand to touch Inuyasha's cheek as his hands cupped her cheeks. Their kiss felt like it lasted forever. It finally ended by Inuyasha pulling back and looking Kagome fiercely in the eyes. Anguish burnt there, clouding his gentle golden eyes.

"It's _not_ your fault." He started, "You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know what they were going to do, and yes if I had been there I could probably have saved you, but that doesn't mean that it's your fault something bad happened. Baka-na, Its horrible and there were a million different things we all could have done, in the end its not your fault. Its never your fault. Kagome… I should have been there, yes, you shouldn't have come back early, true, but it's how we all have been up to this point. There was nothing we could have done. . nothing."

Kagome and the others were quite surprised at Inuyasha's outburst. He had never been so serious with them. It was a nice change from his typically childish behavior. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She blinked, not sure what to say.

"Do you believe me? It's not your fault. Forget about it and just focus on getting better." Inuyasha's face was still intense as he looked at Kagome. It stayed that way even when the girl nodded. There was snickering across the fire as Sango began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just…" Sango waved her hand and covered her mouth, "I've never seen Inuyasha look so tense before. It's kind of comical."

Miroku began laughing, nodding his agreement. It wasn't long before Kagome was giggling lightly. Inuyasha looked put off. "I'm pouring my heart out and you're all laughing at me?"

"Only a little." Kagome said and leaned against him. She felt better; laughing with friends seemed to make the pain of devastation and injury fade away. She was worried about the future, but right at this moment the world was clam and just the way it used to be.

-- End Chapter Five --

Notes: I find that I'm at a point where I'm not sure where I'm going. I cross them at points in my stories. I know there are large story parts that I want to go through but getting there can be tricky with the characters. I often say that I'm not writing this, my characters are. They hang out in my head and tell me, or show me their story and I write it down. With fan fiction its different, I have characters in my head that are telling me a story, but I don't want to lose sight of the established personalities.

This story is challenging because its so dark and different then most people know them. It allows me more freedoms and more restrictions then usual. I can move them how I wish, but I can't get crazy with it because these characters aren't mine.

I think I should warn you all now that there may be a lemon in the future. I'm not sure, thought. There are three or four paths this story could turn down. And a lemon is one of them. If I do it won't be posted here, it will go in my live journal.

This story isn't done yet, for those that might think this is a final chapter. No, it's not over. There is still a story line floating in my head, trying to escape. So don't worry, it might just take a little longer to now with finals and me moving. Thank your for the reviews.

I think I mentioned music that I listen two while writing. This chapter I was listening to the Children of Dune Score/Soundtrack and The Horse Whisperer Score. They beautiful works. I love them.


	6. The Question

Notes: I recently got back into Fushugi Yugi, and I noticed that Kagome is quickly becoming Miaka, and Inuyasha is becoming Tomahome. It's especially noticeably in the end of the last chapter. I'll be more careful about keeping them apart from now on. I may just watch Inuyasha episodes while I write to keep it in my head.

--- Chapter Six ---

"Inuyasha has changed a lot." Sango said, holding up Kagome's arm as they walked along the path to the hot spring. They had left the boys shortly after dinner, stating that they both needed a soak in the hot steamy waters. The girls were happy to be away from the boys, they could finally talk in private. Not worrying about what would be over heard.

"Yeah." Kagome said, carefully walking, using Sango as a balancing tool rather then for support. She wanted to do better, she wanted to be better; she was already sick of her broken body needing others for help. She was glad that she had it but didn't want to be as much of a burden as she thought she was. Kagome and Sango walked in silence, focusing on the task at hand, getting to the hot springs. They arrived, slower then usual, but still in one piece. The girls stripped and slipped into the nice comforting hot water of the spring. Kagome sucked in air sharply as the hot water hit her wounds but relaxed quickly afterwards as her body adjusted and her wounds were soothed. Sango was shocked at the amount of bruising on her friends' body, but decided that she didn't want to bring Kagome down again.

"So… you and Inuyasha have been…?" Sango started playfully, but was quickly splashed by Kagome.

"We ARE NOT doing that!" Kagome exclaimed and blushed.

"Okay! Okay. Then what IS happening? Don't spare the details." Sango said scooting closer to Kagome. She wanted to know why Kagome and Inuyasha, who had been dancing around their feelings for months, were suddenly so close. She figured that it had something to do with Kagome's rape but all the affection couldn't be from that. Something else had to have happened.

"Well… I remember Inuyasha saving me from… When I woke up in Kaede's hut he was there, and I felt so broken, like I'd lost all control." Kagome told the story of her waking up, hesitating and slightly ashamed of her actions. "And then he told me that he loved me too. And since then it's been… different. He's been more willing to share and express his feelings. I think it's because he blames himself."

"Ahh...yeah." Sango agreed, "When he told us he seemed so burdened, and he's looked so down. I bet he does blame himself. So, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Kagome said and played with the water. Did Inuyasha only express what she wanted to hear? No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that, He had never lied to her about this before, why would he now? Kagome watched the waters as she played with it, her heart felt torn, and for the first time in a while she wondered what would happen if Kikyo came back.

"He was crying.." Kagome said slowly, she could vividly remember the day she work up and Inuyasha was sleeping in the corner.

"Who?" Sango asked, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. When I woke up he was covered in blood, but his face looked like he'd been crying…"

Sango watched as Kagome trailed off and when back into her thoughts. Inwardly sighing she wondered how much of their lives would be changed by this event.

--

The girls returned from the hot spring a while after they left. They both looked warm, happier, and far more relaxed then they had before. Kagome looked stronger, walking without Sango's help. They all sat out under the star for a little longer before Sango decided that it was time for bed. Miroku agreed that traveling and events had been a strain and he was exhausted. They retired to the cabin, with only one slap. Kagome, who had been sleeping for days, was still wide awake. Shortly after Sango and Miroku went to bed she turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Inuyasha?" She had a warm expression on her face, it was happiest he had seen her for days. Although it was dark Inuyasha agreed, he was more then willing to go with Kagome. They set off together, wandering through the woods near the village. Kagome insisted that she was fine and needed no help, Inuyasha let her walk unaided but kept on guard in case she were to lose balance. They wanted for a while before they came to the clearing of the bone eater's well. Kagome stopped near it, sitting on the ground. Inuyasha sat next to her as she lay back to look at the stars. They sat in silence until Kagome fought down her troubles and opened her mouth.

"Do you really mean what you said?" She spoke quietly, almost to herself. Inuyasha remained looking up at the stars, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The night you told me…when you said-"

"That I love you?" He cut her off, still not looking at her.

"Yes." She bit her lip, almost not wanting to hear what he would say. _Why won't he look at me?_

"Kagome," he said slowly, still not looking at her.

"Its okay if you don't mean it. I'm just glad that you saved me and are still here." Kagome blubbered. She knew he wanted to take back what he said. She was unlovable like she thought, so broken. No one would love or want her now. Not when they knew…Suddenly Inuyasha lowered his head and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Baka-na." he said in a soft caring way, but Kagome didn't hear the love in the words. Kagome furrowed her brow, anger rose inside of her. _IDIOT! Just because I want to be sure? Because I don't want to be a fool?_

"Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome said and stood up quickly. He had been making fun of her this whole time. _Bastard._ She fumed and began to walk away. _How dare he!_

"Kagome! Damn it woman! You need these more then I do!" He growled and stood as soon as he could. She whirled around to face him, fists balled, rage fueling her movements.

"Sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She said again and tears burst from her eyes. "You lied to me! You tricked me! How could you? I was telling you the truth Inuyasha!"

"Would you stop it!" He cried as he dragged his face out of the dirt. "What makes you think that I was lying to you?"

He approached the angry Miko, he was pissed. _What is with her? One minute she's same old Kagome next minute she's loosing it._ He grabbed the girl's wrists and held her still, so she could not run from him. She glared up at him and opened her mouth. He knew a sit was coming and braced for it. She could sit him all she wanted but she was going to listen to him.

"Leave me alone, SIT!" she screamed and Inuyasha felt the weight of the beads. He resisted through. They dug into his neck but he stood his ground. He grimaced from the pain and weight of the objects but managed to keep on his feet. He looked at her through his concentration. Her eyes were wide; he knew she's never seen him resist the beads like that.

"Why would I lie to you, Kagome?" He said through strained words. His legs wobbled and his knees buckled. He let go of her wrists, look up at her. He was on his knees but still resisting he beads. "I've never lied to you. Look at me! If I didn't love you would I be doing this?"

His strength gave out and his face slammed into the ground. Inuyasha remained there, not moving as he gathered his strength back to him. Kagome didn't move; she remained rooted to the ground. After a few moments he slowly stood, and looked Kagome in the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but instead he grabbed the girl and pulled her close. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then pulled back to look at her again.

"Kagome.." he whispered and kissed her again, more fiercely and on the lips. His lips burned with a flood of blood as she returned the kiss. Before he pulled away she bit his lip lightly, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. Fire burst within Inuyasha's heart and he kissed her again; passionately.

His kiss left her lips and moved down to her chin. He kissed and licked slowly down her chin line to the curve of her neck. He kissed it lightly and then nibbled gently on her ear. She moaned, "Inuyasha…"

He stopped and pulled back. Her scent was intoxicating. "Do you believe me?"

She looked at him, watching his eyes. There was coy smile hiding in her eyes, "Believe what? That you'll leave me the moment Kikyo gets here?"

The reaction she got was not what she was expecting.

"WENCH!" He growled and fell backwards, pulling Kagome down on top of him. He then rolled, positioning his body halfway over hers. He grabbed his sword and removed it from its sheath. Moving quickly he caught her hand and cut it across the palm. Gasping Kagome tried to pull back from him, she was confused. Inuyasha quickly cut his hand and then dropped the sword. He grabbed her cut hand and place both cut palms together. The fingers of their hands intertwined and he kissed her again fiercely, possessively. When he pulled back from the kiss he placed his nose against hers and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Mine" was all the hanyou said. Kagome watched him confused; He waited there, not moving or blinking. Waiting for her. She didn't understand what he was doing? Finally it clicked in her head what he wanted her to do. She hesitated but then gripped his hand tightly to her chest and kissed him deeply.

"Mine," she responded out of breath as she ended the kiss. Inuyasha smiled, but Kagome was still confused.

"I don't..."

Inuyasha laughed lightly, and brought her wounded hand to his lips. Kagome's bewildered look didn't leave her face. He then sat up and rubbed the wound, encouraging it to heal. "When I was younger I noticed that my mother had a scar on her hand. I asked her about it she said that it was the mark of my father."

"Oh.." She said quietly, she watched as he rubbed the cut on her hand.

"Did you really think-"

"Yes." She interrupted. He stopped his rubbing and looked up at her.

"Baka-na." she said again lovingly.

"I am not." She said defensively. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome again deeply, before pulling her close to him. He stood, pulling his miko up to stand with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her delicate body close to his.

"Baka-na…" He said softly again, digging his claws through her soft hair. He bent his head slightly and began to whisper in his beloved's ear. As he spoke Kagome's eyes grew wide and tears filled them before spilling down her face. "You silly girl, ofcourse I love you. How could you think that would lie to you about that? Kagome, I love you more then anything, more then Kikyou, more then becoming a full demon. Kagome…I want you to bear my pup, be my mate, and stay with me forever. Will you stay? I can't...I don't want to give you up, not ever. Please love me and stay at my side as my mate..."

-- End Chapter --

Notes: Oi! What a cliff hanger. Kagome just stopped talking in my ear though; I can't wait to hear the rest of this story! Oh what will she say?

It is a very drastic change in Inuyasha. I know. I'm surprised that it's going this way. I think that he's realized that he almost lost her and wants to be sure that she never leaves again. He reminds me so much of Tomahome right now, I feel like I'm betraying Miaka with Inuyasha behaving like this. Its funny to think that these characters are like this for me, that I'm treating them as real people.

I do love how Inuyasha is calling her an idiot. "Baka-na" he sounds so soft and gentle while calling her that. (sigh) I wish life was like anime. It would be so wonderful to have my beloved rescue me like Tomahome or Inuyasha.. or even Taski (-giggles fan girlishly over Taski- KAWAII DESU YO!)


	7. The Rival

Chapter Seven

"_You silly girl, of course I love you. How could you think that would lie to you about that? Kagome, I love you more then anything, more then Kikyou, more then becoming a full demon. Kagome…I want you to bear my pup, by my mate, and be with me forever. What do you say?"_

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered slowly. She didn't know what to say, she was so surprised.

"Kagome, I mean it." Inuyasha said again, He pulled back, holding his miko at arms length. Her hair was disheveled and blowing wildly in the light breeze. Tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes looked torn between sadness and happiness. _Sadness? I don't understand._ Thought Inuyasha while he look at Kagome. _Why is she..?_

Slowly a smile crossed the young miko's features. It settled and grew as tears began anew in her eyes. She lifted a hand and wiped them away carelessly. The sadness melted away into joy and love, and then Inuyasha saw nothing. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her lips around his. Surprised, Inuyasha blinked and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. His kisses left her lips and traveled to her neck, where he nibbled lightly. Kagome's head tilted backwards and she let out a soft moan. Her body grew warm in Inuyasha's hands and the pheromones she was releasing where intoxicating him. He could no longer restrain his desire to lay with Kagome, she was accepting him.

"Kagome..." He whispered as his kissed traveled from her neck downward. He tugged lightly at the fabric that wrapped her body. She moaned gently and Inuyasha's senses were wrestled under control for a moment. He lifted his head and body; he looked at her face, breathing hard. Her cheeks were flushed and the desire shown brightly in his eyes.

They stayed motionless for a while, watching each other. Inuyasha was resolved that he would wait for Kagome, he wouldn't rush her, and that if she wanted him she would make that choice. He would give the power back to her, it was the least he could do for failing her, and he would give her back what they had stolen.

"Kagome, I am yours..." He said slowly, watching her, waiting and wishing that she would allow him to touch her, to have her. She smiled slowly and tilted her head, watching him. Slowly she made up her mind. Ashamed as she was of her flesh, she knew deep inside, that Inuyasha could heal the sins against her flesh. Making up her mind she decided that it was time to conquer her fears. Stepping back she closed her eyes.

(Because of the adult theme's the lemon of this story has been placed on my new website. The link is in my profile.)

His body collapsed on top of hers, but not in a crushing way. Shifting his weight he rolled, pulling her body atop his. Reaching out she pulled the fire kimono over them, as she did so Inuyasha whispered in her ear before drifting off to sleep.

"Forever."

---

Kagome moaned as the sun became too bright to ignore anymore. She moved and felt her body ache blissfully. Stretching out she realized that Inuyasha was not next to her. Sitting bolt upright she looked around. Calmness washed over her as she saw the hanyou sitting not far from her, watching her intently. She smiled and wrapped his red kimono around her body. She crawled closer to him and he smiled devilishly.

"Baka-na," He said affectionately, "Clothes do not suit you."

She giggled and Inuyasha's heart lifted. He had not heard his miko laugh in many days; he pulled her closer to him, into his lap. He kissed her deeply, gratefully, passionately, before nuzzling her in the neck as she wrapped her slender arms around him. She sighed and closed her eyes to the day as her lover nuzzled her neck affectionately. There was a low rumbling from her stomach after a few minutes and Inuyasha lifted his head. Kagome blushed when he said, "Breakfast, my priestess."

She nodded and he reached out for her robes. He picked them up and handed them to his mate. They both quickly dressed, and were ready to make their way back to the village when a scent floated to them across the field. Surprisingly, Kagome was the first to recognize it.

"Kikyo." She said, almost spat, turning in the direction of the breeze. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, surprised. She had never been able to sense Kikyo before, let alone recognize her scent. Inuyasha looked toward the tree line, he could not see into the shadows, but knew she was there. He felt Kagome behind him; he could feel the pain as it ran through her veins, as if it ran through his. He took a stance as if he was going to go into the woods after the other woman; but something made him wait. His brain told him to stop, as did his heart. For the first time the two were in harmony. Relaxing turned to his mate, his choice; Kagome.

"Kagome," he said quietly and held out his hand to her. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "Let's go."

Relief washed over Kagome's face as she took his hand. They walked away from the well, out of the clearing and towards the village, hand in hand. Kagome felt loved, felt love, from her lover. She almost couldn't believe what she had just seen. Had Inuyasha just turned his back on Kikyo for her? A smile burned across her face and she wrapped both her arms around Inuyasha's, snuggling as the walked, happy that this time he had chosen her.

"Would you stop with the lovely dove stuff already?" He grumbled

"Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly and then ran off giggling, ahead of him.

--

The feeling and scent of Kikyo plagued Kagome all day. From arriving back at Kaede's hut to cooking food to taking another bath in the hot springs with Sango. It was here that Sango confronted her friend about the night before.

"So?" Sango prodded as they walked to the hot springs. She had notice all day that Kagome had been brighter and healthier then before. She raised an eyebrow at Kagome and Kagome blushed lightly giving Sango her answer. "You did!"

"Yes." Kagome said with a small smile and then giggled lightly. She felt so much better today. As if the night before had healed all of her wounds, as if nothing bad had happened. "It was wonderful. It's like he was able to wipe everything away, it's as if just being there with him like that fixed me."

Kagome lifted her hand and touched her scar lightly; it no longer hurt and was her constant connection to Inuyasha. She could feel his arms around her when she touched it. Kagome hadn't noticed that in twentyfour hours the wound Inuyasha had given her and her others bruises and cuts had completely healed.

Sango watched her friend and when she saw the new scar here eyes went a little wide, she knew that mark. She had remembered her father telling her about scars that demons and humans would mark on their bodies when they became true mates, they would share their lives. It would shorten the lives of the demons but lengthen that of the humans. The demon blood they shared would create a strong bond, giving the human mate some of the demons powers.

"Kagome," Sango started, smiling at her friend. She was cut off as Kagome's head suddenly shot up and she stopped. Kagome looked around, and Sango was confused. Sango then felt it. There was evil in the air, Sango knew she'd felt this evil before. Kagome spoke before Sango could realize what was going on.

"It's Kikyo. She's been following me all day." Kagome said quietly. Her body tensed as Kikyo stepped out from the trees.

"So it's true. You have shared a bed with Inuyasha." Kikyo said slowly as her soul collectors circled around her. The woman's normal dead eyes were filled with emotion. Kagome looked sadly to her rival; even through she hated Kikyo for what she did to Inuyasha she still felt bad for what had happened. When Kagome didn't respond Kikyo narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands. The soul collectors shot forward and grabbed Sango. Kagome gasped and looked to Sango but then turned back to Kikyo.

"I'm sick of this Kikyo. We shouldn't be enemies, we shouldn't." Kagome said sadly, looking again to the body that kept part of her soul. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, and then raised a bow with a single arrow in it, aimed at Kagome.

"You are a pathetic reincarnation of me. I will kill you and take Inuyasha to hell with me, were we belong. Together." She drew back her arrow and aimed for Kagome's heart.

"You don't belong in hell! It was all Naraku's fault that this happened. He tricked both of you!" Kagome said, moving towards Kikyo. Her eyes pleaded with Kikyo's. She wasn't going to give up on the good in Kikyo's heart, she knew that Kikyo still loved her Inuyasha; she couldn't be bad if there was still love.

"Stupid girl. You dare call yourself a priestess AND my incarnation? Can't you tell that I know that already?" Kikyo scoffed. Kagome stopped and her eyes widened in surprise at Kikyo. If Kikyo knew about Naraku then why was she still after Inuyasha? "Inuyasha has betrayed me with you, by mating with you. This is why he must die."

Kikyo drew back the arrow further, took her aim, and let loose the arrow. It flew swiftly though the air, on a path for Kagome's heart. Kagome watched as the arrow slipped through the air at her. She threw up her hand in a gut reaction and screamed for Inuyasha.

-- End Chapter --

This is a surprising turn. And Yet another cliff hanger. Gomen! I was kind of surprised that everyone knew I was going to have to "change" Kagome.She'snot going to get ears, but she did get some of Inuyasha's strength, not much but more then a normal human would have. That scar is also very important, you'll find out why soon.To be honest I had this chapter finished a while ago, before I posted Six. I didn't add it because Something felt worng, like there was more to add. That more was the confrontation with Kikyo and Kagome.

Eight is currently not started: 5/22/05 but I should start it this week and have it done soon. I have to start packing for my move so this should provide lots and lots of procrastination.

I don't know home many chapters I have left with this story. Every time I feel like I'm close I get more whispers of the story. There can't be much more, maybe two or three chapters, I'll probably add an epilouge. I'm not sure though. The epilouge may turn into a "part two" but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

This chapter was inspired musically by Samurai Champloo's Ending: Shiki No Uta; By Utada Hikaru's Addicted; lots of episodes of Fushigi Yugi (24 episodes to be correct), and some FullMetal Alchamist.

Thank you all again for the Reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. The fight

--Chapter Eight—

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she held her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes as the arrow approached her. She knew that no one could save her, that it was only her and Sango. She could feel her heart break into a million shards, but then resolve took over. She felt hot, and determined. _I refuse to accept this; I refuse to die without a fight!_ She thought, _no. NO! I refuse to die!_ Warmed spread from the depths of her body and spread right to her fingers. She could see, through her closed eyes, a bright light. A warm bright light. She could feel the strength growing inside of her, she felt the strength of Inuyasha as she creamed her strength into her hands, "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, and Kagome realized that she was not dead. Her eyes flew open to see what lay before her. Kikyo remained where she was, looking shocked. There was no arrow, only a large red glowing barrier that stood between Kagome and her rival. The arrow spun wildly in the air above them before clattering back to the earth. Kagome's heart leapt, she was able to save herself! _With a barrier, no less,_ She thought. Kagome could feel her confidence and strength growing with every beat of her heart. She clenched her fists and took an aggressive stance. She had been able to stop Kikyo's arrow, she couldn't lose.

"I will not miss again." Kikyo snarled. Her normally calm demeanor was rattled, obviously affected by the power that Kagome possessed. _I have missed? How can I miss? I have never missed a target, let alone with a blessed arrow. How can she posses this power?_ Kikyo growled at her own thoughts. Her reincarnation could not be stronger then her, not even the half demon blood in her could she be this powerful. Could the girl possibly have discovered a strength that Kikyo had not?

"Kikyo..." A rough voice came from behind Sango and Kagome. It was choked with anger, fear, and love. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha glaring past her and Miroku running up behind him. Inuyasha looked troubled and torn, his eyes burned with longing and love. Kagome's heart broke as she watched him, it made her frustrated her to see how Kikyo still could hurt the man she loved. Miroku went to Sango's aid immediately and Inuyasha went to stand next to Kagome, bushing his arm against hers gently. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"

Kagome nodded, _Had he seen? He must have, he wouldn't take a stand against Kikyo if he didn't think…_Kagome's brow furrowed and she felt hot anger build within her. How could Kikyo do this to Inuyasha? Couldn't Kikyo see how much Inuyasha loved her? With the growing anger Kagome could feel power surging through her veins. She began to realize that she couldn't let Inuyasha suffer anymore, that it was time to end this fight. That she couldn't ask Inuyasha to do this, this was her fight. It was her fault Kikyo was being torn from the heavens. She couldn't let it go on any longer.

"Did our love really mean nothing Inuyasha?" Kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha's sharp gasp sent a devilish smile across the lips of the dead miko. "You throw it away as if it is nothing. So easily give away the life we had to some silly girl."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said sadly. His golden eyes were clouded by hurt and pain. Kikyo wouldn't understand, he knew that he didn't betray his dead love. But that still didn't stop the pain he felt. He had betrayed her again, failed to protect her once and last night he had been ready to forget about her all together.

"I will destroy that which stands between us," Kikyo turned her cold eyes on Kagome again, and drew back a new arrow. A devilish smile crossed her lips, again, as the last words left her lips. "And then we can be together in hell. Forever."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha started again, this time more urgent then before, but Kagome made a noise beside him. The world seemed to slow down around Inuyasha, he couldn't move fast enough. He turned his head to see Kagome take off in the direction of Kikyo. His eyes went wide and he gasped as he heard Kikyo's bow snap, signaling its release. His muscle's tensed and he sprang forward, but he knew we wasn't fast enough, he wouldn't be able to stop them. "NO!"

Kagome ran forward, at Kikyo and the arrow. She knew that this was her only chance, she had to destroy Kikyo. The arrow was something she would just have to deal with later. She felt it hit her shoulder but that only gave her body a slight stumble from the force of the blow, but she quickly regained her feet before continuing on her path. Kagome ran directly at Kikyo, not faltering now, anger and determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to allow Kikyo to break Inuyasha again. Kikyo stepped backwards, blinking in surprise at the girl's reaction. She had not expected this, not from her rival, not from such a weak girl. Her arrow had been a purification arrow and yet she could tell that it didn't affect her reincarnation, only the force of the blow causing the girl's stumble. Kagome collided with Kikyo, throwing them both to the ground. Kagome wasn't quiet sure what she was going to do but she knew that she had to make Kikyo stop, that she couldn't give up on hope for Kikyo.

"Stop it," Kagome said breathlessly, tears clouding her eyes. Her words started out slowly, but gathered strength and volume through to the end. The force of her screaming and emotions held Kikyo still. "Can't you see that he doesn't want to choose? You are making him choose! He still loves you! He's loved you all along! He didn't betray you!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered slowly as he listened.

"Pathetic." Kikyo snarled. "My reincarnation is a weak pathetic girl who is ruled by emotion. Your power only comes from Inuyasha's blood; you have none on your own. You are weak."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He watched as the two women fought without movement. He wasn't sure what to do; he waited, waited on a tense body.

"You're wrong." Kagome said quietly, calmer then before. Kikyo's eyes grew wide as she looked up at the girl who held her down. There was something different; her aura was stronger, white with pure power. Kikyo had never seen a will that strong; she couldn't believe it. Not even Kikyo had obtained such a level of purification and study; how could an untrained girl reach the level of purification that every priestess strived for without lifting one finger in study? How could a have soul girl's will be stronger then her own? _Impossible_, she thought with wide eyes.

"You are the weak one Kikyo." Kagome said and she looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha. "He loved you, with all his heart. But then you both were deceived, torn apart by Naraku. I know his heart was broken, I know he trusted you; the same must have been for you. He's let his hate go Kikyo. Why can't you?"

"WHORE!" Kikyo roared, enraged she threw Kagome from her. Inuyasha was quick to move and caught Kagome as she fell. He moved her away from Kikyo, frustrated by his inability to stop the two girls. Kikyo was up instantly and after Kagome and Inuyasha. Her bow and arrow drawn again, Red aura flames licked Kikyo and her bow and arrow. She was focusing her hatred into her arrow. Kagome knew that she could do only one thing, that to save Inuyasha she had to be the one, she had to kill Kikyo and she had to do it right now. Her heart broke, she knew that there was still good in Kikyo, but Kikyo would destroy them is Kagome didn't move fast enough. She took a sharp breath and whispered a prayed of strength before making her move.

In an instant, Kagome had Inuyasha's sword in her hands, drawing the powerful sword right from the sheath. It felt warm and light as a feather; it was easy for her to grip it. She pushed away from Inuyasha and the Tetsaigua transformed in her hands as she flew towards Kikyo. The blade of the sword and Kagome were covered in a pure white aura as they flew towards Kikyo.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she pierced the body of Kikyo. The sword acted as one of Kagome's purification arrows and released the hold the souls had on the clay body, releasing the spell that held those souls in this world. Kikyo's eyes were wide as her souls were released, drifting into the air and off to heaven. The soul collectors dissipated and Sango was released. One soul hung onto the clay body, it was the part that had been stolen from Kagome so long ago.

The body gripped the sword and looked to its reincarnation. Pride and pleasure crossed the eyes as the clay body looked to Kagome. Inuyasha made a sound behind Kagome and the eyes traveled to Inuyasha. They went soft and tears floated around the surface. It let go of the sword and reached out a hand to Kagome, who did not hesitate in taking hold of it with both of hers. Tears flowed down Kagome's face as the eyes of her rival smiled brightly.

"Please, take care of him Kagome." Shivers passed from the clay doll to Kagome as her soul became whole again. She could hear Kikyo inside of her head. "You are more of a priestess then I could ever have wished to be. I'm proud you, my reincarnation. Thank you for releasing me from that body. I can finally rest."

Exhaustion suddenly wracked Kagome's body and she released the clay doll's hand. It fell to the ground and then broke away from the sword, which transformed again into its resting form. Kagome's vision blurred lightly and she felt sick to her stomach. She took three wobbly steps before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. One of the last things she saw was Inuyasha catching her and brushing her hair out of her eyes while saying, "Baka."

His eyes where full of tears, but another emotion hovered behind the tears, she didn't know what it was. She was too tired to place it. She opened her mouth and whispered to Inuyasha before passing out, "I'm sorry."

--

Kagome woke some time later. She found herself in Kaede's hut, with the old women mixing in the corner across from her. The old miko looked over her shoulder at Kagome with a soft smile. Kaede rose from her knees and carried a small bowl over to the young girl. A rich red liquid swirled within the bowl, smelling of beets. She handed it to Kagome who looked to Kaede with a confused look. "Drink this; it will help your headache."

Kagome drank from the bowl, surprised that Kaede knew her brain was thundering within the walls of her skull. When she was finished she looked at Kaede with deep sorrow and regret. When she spoke her voice shook with the emotions she felt inside. "I'm sorry Kaede."

"For what child?" The old woman responded, confused. She tilted her head, taking the bowl from Kagome.

"For killing Kikyo." Kagome responded sadly, her head falling forward, looking at her hands. She didn't want to see Kaede's reaction; sure that her older mentor would hate her.

"Oh, so you are Naraku then?" Kaede said with a sarcastic tone. Kagome's head shot up and looked at Kaede surprised. The old woman was smiling lightly. She reached out a hand and touched Kagome's shoulder gently. "Kagome, my sister died a very long time ago. The Kikyo that walked the earth today was not my sister. It was a part of her that had been trapped here, unable to rest. What you did today saved her. You allowed her to again rest forever, finally at peace. If anything I should be thanking you Kagome."

Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes and leapt forward to hug Kaede. She was almost laughing with happiness. She had been so worried that Kaede would be angry with her, and that Inuyasha would be devastated. She blinked and sat back from her hug with Kaede. She was surprised that she could have forgotten Inuyasha. She didn't know if Inuyasha was mad at her or not, she had passed out. She had taken his sword and destroyed Kikyo, the love of his life. The women he had promised to go to hell with. She frowned and looked down at her hands; they stretched out in front of her, palms up.

The Tetsaigua had transformed for her. She had been able to take it from its sheath and stab Kikyo with it. _Why? Why did it change for me?_ She shook her head lightly and then decided that she should find Inuyasha. She needed to explain to him, she needed to apologize. She stood quickly and gave Kaede another quick hug before exiting the hut. She burst outside and looked around. Evening had fallen, Sango and Miroku where sitting around the fire, Shippo with them. Inuyasha was not to be seen. Kagome's shoulders visibly fell and she let out a big sigh.

Sango and Miroku had both looked up when Kagome burst out of the hut. Sango looked confused when Kagome's looked defeated, "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha isn't here?" Kagome asked quietly as she walked out to sit next to her friend. She looked and felt dejected. "I… Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. He brought you back here shortly after the fight and then took off again." Sango said slowly, looking into the fire. Miroku reacted across the fire and handed Kagome a cup of warm tea.

"He didn't say where he was going?" Kagome said, accepting and sipping slowly from the cup. _Why did he leave? Is he mad at me?_ Sighing Kagome had an idea of where Inuyasha could have gone. She stood and handed her cup back to Miroku and smiled. "I'm going to go find him."

"But Kagome, its dark!" Sango protested and stood up. "I don't think…"

"It'll be okay. I think… I know where he's gone. Won't be far, actually I'll be near the well, at his tree." Kagome said. She could feel it; she could feel that was where Inuyasha had gone. She smiled and then took off into the dark woods. She made a bee line for the god tree, the tree that Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha too.

As she moved through the woods she became more and sure of where Inuyasha had gone. Her step quickened as she got deeper into the woods, to the point where she was running. She felt a range of emotions, but was unsure of which she should really be feeling. Her heart was racing just as fast of her legs, and finally she could see her destination. The large tree stood on the edge of a very small clearing; she could see the tree but no Inuyasha. As she ran up to the tree she slowed, finally stopping next to it.

She looked up at the bare spot on the tree, moving forward again she stepped up on the roots to touch the place that Inuyasha had been trapped for so long. She frowned and absently rubbed it while she thought about him again. Wondering where he went, if she had been wrong about thinking that he had come here. She was so lost in through that she didn't hear Inuyasha come up behind her.

"Baka, what if I wasn't out here? What if someone came after you?" His gruff voice came from behind her. Kagome jumped lightly and spun around to glare at Inuyasha.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She growled with an angry look, before softening and dropping her eyes to look at her hands. "Why did you run off?"

Inuyasha blinked, surprised that the sudden change of her attitude. Sighing he shook his head and looked up at the spot on the tree. He stood there, arms folded in his kimono, thinking. Kagome watched, silently waiting for Inuyasha to move or talk. A soft breeze blew between the two of them while they stood in silence.

As the breeze blew her hair forward, beyond her face, making her feel as if she was falling away from him. As if there was something reaching up out of the earth and pulling the two of them apart and swallowing her whole. Her eyes welled with tears and she took a sharp breath. She jumped forward; reaching for him, knowing in her heart that if she didn't touch him, that if she didn't hold onto him he would be blown away. Inuyasha turned at her movement and opened his arms as she leapt at him. "Kagome…?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. Sob's racked her gentle body. He wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, confused. He didn't understand why Kagome was crying. Time passed and eventually her sobs slowed and her body stopped shaking. "Kagome…"

"I'm so sorry," was her instant response. She lifted her head to see his face. She stood slowly too. She refused to take her hands from his body though, afraid that if she let go they would be apart forever. "I had no choice, I had to do it."

Inuyasha blinked a few times and then a slow smile spread across his face. The smile turned into a chuckle, which turned into a gentle rolling laugh. He pulled Kagome closer to himself and kissed her deeply. After kissing her he hugged her close to him, and spoke softly in her ear, "Ssshh. Baka-na. I'm not mad at you, I'm sad that you had to do what I couldn't. You shouldn't be so worried about me. I'm fine. I came here to say goodbye to her."

Kagome relaxed and coddled closer to him, allowing herself to relax in his arms. They stayed huddle close together for a while, not moving or talking. Just soaking in the end of the day. Eventually Inuyasha looked down at her, "You thought I was mad at you?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around his body. "I thought that you would be upset about Kikyo and the Sword, and everything."

Inuyasha blinked, watching her for a moment. "No actually I'm glad that you can use the Tetsaigua. If I die you will be able to protect yourself."

"Planning on dying sometime soon?" Kagome asked, not really lifting her head. It remained rested on his shoulder, her nose and face fitting perfectly into the nape of his neck. She lifted a hand and began playing with his silvery hair.

"I might when we try and explain your pregnancy to your mother." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome stopped moving, the silvery locks falling gently from her hands. She sat up and looked at him. Inuyasha's face blanched white, realizing that Kagome didn't know yet.

-End Chapter Eight-

Notes: 5 pages of joy, ha! This chapter is, without all the spaces, 5 pages, the longest chapter. I cut it off early. I've been lagging behind: work, life, The Sim2, a sudden interest of Read or Die The TV. They all have take away from facfiction writing time. This has actually been done for weeks, but I didn't have time to proof. The proof was pretty bad; I know I didn't get everything. Sorry but this was the only time to read it and get it posted.

I had to draw from ROD and the Fushigi Yugi OVA for Kagome's/Kikyo's fight. I was difficult to put Kagome there, in between them. But by loving Inuyasha she's already between them.

Thank you all for kind reviews. We're approaching the stretch run now. I can't have more then one or two chapters left in the story.

My musical inspiration this time was the Episode III soundtrack. Padame's death, Battle of the Hero's, and birth of the twins were on serious loop.


	9. The family

"I…" Kagome was white as a sheet. _Pregnant? Me? I'm only 15. _Her body slowly began processing what Inuyasha was telling her. She unconsciously covered her belly and looked down at it as if it didn't belong to her. _I'm… I'm actually kind of happy. I'm happy to be carrying Inu…but what if it's not Inuyasha's? I was raped after all._

As if he could read her mind Inuyasha reached up and took hold of her face with his two hands. He looked into her eyes and waited for them to focus on his. He spoke softly to her, "Kagome.."

"Oh Inuyasha. Its… what if it's… _his?_" she said in a low panicky whisper. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Here eyes were wide and wild with fear. Inuyasha's heart broke and he tried to comfort her. He knew it wasn't true, he knew that the pup was his.

"Kagome... it's not." He said firmly. Still holding her face in his hands he kept her eyes on his and her attention. "It's been over a month since _that_... and I would have known if it wasn't mine. I would be able to sense and smell it. That's why I claimed you.."

Inuyasha lifted her hand a little and ran his thumb across the scar gently. "Those that see this scar will know that you've been claimed. Humans will know only that it's by a demon, but demons will know that you have been claimed by me. Those stupid enough to mess if you-"

"Will bring the wrath of Sesshomaru" said a cool voice as a figure emerged from the shadows. Kagome took a sharp breath while Inuyasha remained still. His free had moved deftly to the small of Kagome's back, signaling that it was alright but she didn't relax. Sesshomaru moved calmly into the light, followed by Rin and Jaken. Both were very quiet, until Rin saw Kagome and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Inuyasha snorted as he stood and helped Kagome to her feet. Taking her hand the moved forward to greet Inuyasha's brother, Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome's. She tired to pull it from his grasp but Inuyasha' grip tightened as if telling her to remain still. Kagome flinched slightly but stopped pulling away.

"Chosen the more competent miko I see, ah, at least she is alive." Sesshomaru said and watched Kagome's reaction. He took several deep sniffing breaths, and his eyes narrowed lightly. He spoke with deep respect and a tiny hint of awe. "You've defeated her."

Kagome blushed, "Yes, today. With the Tetsaigua" She looked at her hand and felt somewhat embarrassed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with respect and surprise. "The sword transformed for you? Interesting, then my brother truly has chosen the woman that loves him." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and knelt before her. He lowered his head lightly and after a few minutes he stood again and turned to his brother. "She will have my protection, our clan's protection. Both her and cub, until my last breath."

Inuyasha bowed to his brother, "Thank you, brother."

With that done Sesshomaru turned and left, both Jaken and Rin following him. They silently faded away into the black of the night. Kagome finally turned to Inuyasha, confused. "What was that?"

"He approves of our mating. If I ever die, Sesshomaru will protect you." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her into a hug. "It's our clan's tradition. Once the leader of our family agrees to a mating the mating is official. It's odd and kind of dumb, but now I know that you'll be taken care of. It's comforting to know that you won't be left like my mother."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and allowing her body to relax into his, "Tomorrow we should go tell momma."

Inuyasha nodded and then felt the extra weight of her body, smiling he pulled the girl up into his arms to carry her sleeping form back to the group and to a bed with him. As he walked through the woods he could feel his sleeping priestess's cuddles and hear her soft mumble's. She had always put him at ease, but now, now he could stop worrying about her protection.

Inuyasha flicked his fingers playfully with her hair, watching it jump and then fall gracefully. He chest rose and fell as he walked quietly thought the woods. After a few minutes he came to the edge of the woods and watched the stars and moon in the sky. He could see over the village and the hut. Smoke rose gently into the air, circling and making puffs with the light breezes that past.

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping miko and a thought process buzzed in his mind. He began to wonder when he had changed into an adult. He was quite surprised that in the three months since Kagome's rape he had changed so much. Frowning he wondered why it had happened so fast, and then wondered that if Kagome hadn't been hurt if he would have noticed how important she was to him. By the hut he saw Miroku wave and left his thoughts behind him as he walked to the group.

---

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inuyasha sat next to her and her mother across the kitchen table from them. She never expected to have to tell her mother this so early in her life, let alone tell her she was to have a child with a demon. She took a few more deep breaths and she opened her eyes to look at her hands.

"Inuyasha and I are mated and I'm pregnant with his baby." She rushed out in one breath. Slowly she raised her eyes to look her mother in the face, bracing herself for the worst, the decided she didn't want to see her death coming and lowered her eyes.

Kagome's mother sat quietly, rolling over what her daughter told her. She assumed that mating meant something like marriage, except a little more permanent. Anger and frustration washed over her but she still sat quietly. She had hoped for a while that Kagome and Inuyasha would figure their feelings out. Though, She hadn't expected it to end in pregnancy but, there was nothing that could be done. A slow smile slipped across her face as she looked at the two of them. She couldn't change the fact that Kagome was pregnant and being angry was quiet pointless now.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome who lifted her head to see her mother's smiling face. That was not the reaction she was expecting, "Mom?"

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about you being pregnant at such a young age, but I am happy that you two finally got it together. I guess I'll just have to get used to being a grandmother." Kagome's mother said with a warm smile. She reached across the short table and hugged her daughter. She then stood and turned to her cooking, "Now... You must eat since you are carrying. I'll make some ramen for you both."

---

"Your mom's a great cook." Inuyasha said as he leapt out of the well with Kagome.

"Yes, but you should have had something other then ramen. It's not hard to mess it up." She responded as she climbed of Inuyasha's back.

"You seem-" Inuyasha started

"SIT!" Kagome said loudly and continued to walk away, eventually running laughingly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled bright as she watched Inuyasha get up off the ground and playfully chase her. She was so happy. So happy to finally be with Inuyasha. So happy to be pregnant. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tackled her and twisted show that she landed gently on his stomach. She kissed him lightly and curled against him. A hand absently touched her belly and she could not think of a time or place that she would rather be.

"I love you Inuyasha…" she whispered happily.

--The End—

Hi. Its Allie the author. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story. I struggled for a long time with just how to end it. I was listening to some Frankie Sinatra and just knew all of a sudden how to end it.

I think that I will want to right an Afterword or epiloge or something eventually. So keep an eye out, but for now. I thought this was the best ay to end it. To make it happy!

thank you all for reading this and telling me how much you enjoy it. I don't know who soon I will write again but I always felt happy to know that a few people out that liked my stories. )

Thank you for all the reviews. Goodbye for now. )


	10. The Future

The sun roared red as it passed over the horizon, throwing purples, pinks, and oranges across the clouds of the sky. It was a chilly evening, forewarning of the cold months that were close at hand. A light wind picked up and blew down the valley, and his ears twitched around. Something felt amiss as he crossed into the shadow of the woods he called home. The cold eased a bit, but only from the warmth of the forest.

_They called home._ He reminded himself. The wind shuffled the trees above him and he could not throw the feeling that something was wrong. His steps quickened unconsciously and the wind held a scent he could not place.

In the distance he could see a small wooden cabin, with candles burning in the windows. Out in front he could see the movement of people and smiled inwardly, relaxing a bit. They were shadows of his family and he chastised himself for allowing worry to take hold on him. After all, their mother had defeated one of the most powerful demons that he had ever known. He stopped, watching the shadows of his loved ones playing in the distance and leaned against a tree, allowing memories to come back to him.

_That's right,_ he thought. After all that training and anguish that he had gone through and after years of hunting, he had been powerless in the end. He and the others that traveled together to defeat Naraku had only been able to watch as she was the only one that had the power to stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, kneeling next to her falling love. He was conscious but far to wounded to move. Tears bore little rivulets down her face as she looked to each of her fallen friends they all were badly wounded by the hands of Naraku. He hung above them, laughing. His last attack had devastated them, and though she was the last left standing she was not without her share of the scars.

"Give me the crystal. You can't do anything you weak girl. Your precious friends are going to be dead soon. Save yourself a painful end by giving the rest of the crystal to me." He said in his dark voice, laughing at her pain with every word.

"No.." She defiantly whispered and touched Inuyasha's face and hair lovingly, choking through the tears. His eyes remained open and he watched her face, clinging desperately to consciousness. Opening his mouth he tried to talk to her but found that no sound would erupt from his throat. Finally after minutes of gathering every last ounce of strength he was able to move his arm. He placed it on hers and she began to cry harder. He could feel his heart slowly tear into pieces as he watched her. His desire to protect her was tearing him in half.

"Kago…" He managed and she pressed her fingers to his lips. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. Pulling back she touched his face again, tears slowing, and her eyes flashed with pain and sadness, but there was a fire, a dangerous flare behind it all. He knew what was coming, and Naraku did not.

"It will be better soon." And she pulled his hand to her slightly swollen belly. "We will all be safe and together soon. Don't waste any more energy, you'll need it later."

He watched her eyes and saw her own heart breaking. He watched the desperation rising in her and he wished that he had the strength to protector her again. He was utterly lost that he could not save her like he always swore he would.

She smiled so lightly and so suddenly that he almost didn't realize that her facial features had changed. Taking his hand in hers she kissed it very lightly and whispered into his fingers. Inuyasha knew without doubt what she was going to do. He had felt the small jewel in her hands, and he also knew that it was complete. He didn't know how she had managed to get the last piece from their enemy, but he could sense that she had done it.

Kagome stood and turned to face the man that he destroyed her friends. The wind that blew the battlefield whipped about her stronger then before, throwing her hair all around her. She glared at Naraku and then brought her hands together before praying. She wished as pure and simple a wish that one had ever known. She wished that her friends would be alive and that poor Naraku would find it in his heart to forgive Kikyo and be healed of all his hatred. Lastly she offered the stone her love of Inuyasha and her life as trade, She wished that if the end of her life meant that everyone else would live she would gladly give it up.

The stone began to glow and a white light began to grow, eventually enveloping the whole group. Kagome lifted her head, looked to Inuyasha, and before the light enveloped her completely she said, "I will always love you Inuyasha, always. Nothing will ever change that. And if I forget who you are and what happened here… I will find a way back to you."

"Papa!" Called a small girls voice and it snapped Inuyasha out of his memories, almost in time to be caught off guard by a small girl with long black hair jumping into his arms. He smiled and hugged his daughter close to him. She giggled and pulled at his ears like always.

"Hey now, that hurts!" He said pulling his daughter back. He pulled gently on her human ears and she made faces at him. He laughed and put the girl on his shoulders. "Where are your brothers?"

"With Uncle!" She cheered and Inuyasha looked ahead. He could see his brother instructing his two boys in the clearing in front of the house. "Papa? Uncle won't teach me how to fight."

"I know, soon he will. Soon we both will my princess." Inuyasha said and moved forward again. The chill in the air left him as he moved farther into the forest. The feeling that change was at hand had not left him but it was easier to push aside as he approached the warmth of family.

His two boys were arguing with Sesshomaru as he approached. Sessho looked as dark and calm as ever but Inuyasha could tell that the boys were starting to get to him. The small twinge at the corners oh his mouth gave everything away. Inuyasha opened his mouth to stop the boys when Sesshomaru looked up and ended the lesson before he could.

The boys moaned but Inuyasha stepped in, "Go on. It's starting to get dark; you have a few more chores before bed. You don't want your mother to be angry do you?"

The boys grunted resistance but a sharp look sent them on their way. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded their welcomes, as always. The two sat together on the steps of the house and Inuyasha let his daughter down to finish her nightly works. The two sat together in silence for a short time, it was always this way. Their relationship had come a long way over the years but they still needed time to re-accustom themselves to each other after time apart. Inuyasha finally gathered his thoughts about the trip together and began telling his findings to his brother.

"It wasn't a demon. The place reeked of men and the way that the village was destroyed... It wasn't _him_ either. Maybe men dressed as demons." Inuyasha said, answering questions that remained from his journey. Sesshomaru nodded and looked into the woods. Inuyasha laughed inwardly at how dark and brooding his brother remained, even after all hat had happened.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat suddenly. He looked around as the uneasiness had returned and now he knew it was because he could not catch the scent of his mate. He sniffed the air a few times; there was a smell he could not place again.

"She went to the temple very early this morning." Sesshomaru said without glancing at Inuyasha. The boys suddenly appeared, running quickly with their sister in tow. They looked trouble and winded while she was nearly in tears.

"Papa!" They called and Inuyasha's ear caught worry and concern in their voice. He was instantly at full attention. "Papa! The shrine! It's on fire!"

Like a flash he was on his feet and running through the forest. He hadn't said a word to his brother but knew that his children would be watched carefully. Inuyasha became more and more aware of the smell of burning wood. He had not been overly aware of it before, passing it off as an evening smell. But as he grew closer he knew that he should have been paying more attention. The shrine's wood smelled different then other wood when it burnt.

He burst into the opening and saw the whole shrine a blaze. He took two steps and jumped to the roof. There he found that parts of the roof that had been eaten away by the fire and through one of these holes he jumped down. He landed and called out to his wife and paused. He heard nothing, just the roar of the fire. He moved quickly through the building, leaving the smaller living quarters in which he landed to the open prayer area. He stepped into the room and called out again, becoming desperate.

"Inuyasha!" came a cry from across the room. She sat on the floor of the shrine, her fine black hair messy and singed. Her face was dirty from soot and her leg was trapped under a beam.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed and was beside in an instant, holding her torso close to him and smoothing her hair from her face.

"Fool." He said lovingly and pushed away the tears that made lines down her beautiful face. He shifted and lifted the beams off her leg, throwing them to the sides. He gently lifted her body, "Stop getting into trouble when I'm not home."

"Stop going away and maybe I'll stop getting into trouble." She said wincing slightly at the pain from her ankle. He jumped up through the roof of the building and landed outside, safely away from the fire. He placed her gently on the ground and wrapped his kimono around her shoulders. He watched her for a moment, soaking in her looks.

It was his tradition. He would soak her in when ever he returned; he would see what changed and what didn't and it would remind him of how much he loved her. She stared back, soaking in her husband, and suddenly he kissed her.

It was a deep fierce kiss of possession and longing. He pushed her down into the tall grass that surrounded him and pulled her body as tightly to his as he could. He felt as if he wanted to pull her into him so that they would never have to part. She returned the kiss with desire and need and they lay there in the grass for several minutes trying to pull each other into themselves. When they broke he again pulled her close and gave a soft tension filled mew of a cry. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down to her chest and held him as he shook lightly.

She knew from years of living and loving him that this was as close as he ever comes to crying. That this brief shaking was one of the few times that he was completely vulnerable, and she always had a driving need to protect him then and this time was no different. She hushed him lightly and rocked her body until he stopped.

Finally he pulled back and looked her square in the eyes. She blushed lightly and then blushed again at the thought that he could still make her blush. She eventually glared back at him, meeting his fierce gaze dead on. "You cannot blame this on me; I didn't get myself into it this time. The fire just happened!"

He huffed at her and then his face broke into a long goofy grin. She eyed him suspiciously and he shifted his body weight. Her eyes went wide and she playfully lifted her hands to stop him, but it was too late. He pounced on her and they were kissing again. This time it was a different need and desire they were fulfilling.

His lips left hers and trailed down her soft supple neck to a body that he glorified in. She gasped lightly as he removed the ceremonial kimono that she wore. She was able to pull at his own clothing and soon they wore matching outfits of nothing. The cold nipped at their skin but they didn't notice. They had a desire that would not bend for anything short of the end of the world. Being apart coupled with a near death experience was enough for them to be lost in reuniting.

It took quite a while, but Inuyasha's possession of Kagome's body ended with them entangled in each other arms. She giggled slightly and then suddenly her eyes opened wide. A sly smile crossed her face and she kissed the scar on Inuyasha's hand. He looked at her quizzically as she took his hand and placed it over her belly. A slow smile spread across his face and he kissed her again, tenderly.

They slowly dressed and Inuyasha lifted his beloved mate to his arms. He held her close to his chest and she whispered into his ear. "I get to name this one."

He grunted, "Only if I like the name." She just sighed and he could slowly feel her fall to sleep as they approached the cabin. She mumbled lightly and he snorted a laugh. He turned his head and kissed her forehead gently before whispering, "And if I forget what happened here…"

"I will find a way back to you." She returned in her sleep.

I've been looking for a good ending, something that would fit bu would allow me the freedom to do more with the storyline if I wished. I've started and stopped almost a 100 times, and Ive finally come to this.

Thank you to everyone that reviews. I love to hear of people that like my stuff. I will try and write more.


End file.
